Itachi Uchiha's One True Love
by Princess Hoku
Summary: Sasuke finally found the one way to get his revenge on his older brother Itachi. He would kill Itachi's one true love and destroy his brother once and for all.


The main characters belong to Naruto and are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto not me, I just made up this story.

* * *

Itachi POV:

"Nooooooooooooooo!" shouted Itachi. "Why Sasuke! Why are you doing this!" screamed Itachi in tears.  
Itachi was down on his knees crying his eyes out in the grassy field outside of Amegakure.  
(Amegakure is also where the Hidden Rain village is located which is the base of operations for Akatsuki.)  
Itachi sniffled and glared hatefully at his younger brother.

Sasuke POV:

"I finally found your one weakness Itachi! And it just so happens to be the only thing you have ever loved." sneered Sakuke.  
Sasuke grinned wickedly and dangled Itachi's beloved high in the air to further torture the man.  
"How's it feel to have what you truly love taken from you?" asked Sasuke with an evil glint in his blood red Sharingan eyes.  
"Now you know how I felt when you killed our clan, you monster!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi POV:

"Please Otouto, don't do this! This is not right! What has it ever done to you! It's innocent!" cried Itachi in vain.  
Tears were still running down his face and his eyes were also red and puffy. He was thoroughly broken looking and truly a sad sight.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke stated laughting insanely at the sight before him. "Kukukukuku! How the mighty have fallen!" laughed Sasuke.  
"So pathetic, it's sad really." he said with a small sigh. "Now to finish you off once and for all!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi POV:

"No Sasuke, god nooooooooooo!" Itachi sobbed. Itachi was in total despair and wished for death now more than anything.  
He watched helplessly has his one true loved was crushed to death by his clearly insane little brother.  
"I can't believe it's gone!" Itachi cried in terror. He was truly a broken man now.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke slowly let go of Itachi's true love and watched as it slowly it the ground.  
"Hah! Now I have finally won against you Itachi!" Sasuke shouted happily to Itachi.  
Sasuke was grinning like a mad man and shaking with pure happiness as well.

Itachi POV:

Itachi just stared dully and brokenly and the remains of his one true love.  
He was horrified beyond belief at the sight in front of him.  
He had heard that his younger brother had gone insane after living with the snake freak Orochimaru for two and a  
half years. He had also finally killed Orochimaru as well. But he would never believe that his brother could be this deranged and crazy.  
Slowly Itachi got up to his feet, his eyes now dry and tear free. He stared darkly at his younger brother with a look that promised pain and death.  
"You've gone too far Otouto, this madness ends now." he growled out angrily. He slowly moved forward with red Mangekyō Sharingan narrowing in rage.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke stared nervously at his older brother and slowly reached for his sword. Before he could draw it he was punched hard in the face by Itachi.  
Itachi then grabbed his chin and stared into his Sharingan eyes and used own Mangekyō Sharingan eyes on Sasuke. "Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispered.  
Sasuke knew then and there that he was as good as dead.

Itachi POV:

Itachi sighed as he stared into his brother's lifeless eyes as he had stabbed him in the heart with his trusty kunai. He had tortured Sasuke with Tsukuyomi for many hours  
before he finally killed him. He got little pleasure from it but it needed to be done as Sasuke was too insane to let live... And his beloved deserved to be avenged.

Third Person POV:

Itachi slowly moved over to his true love remains and sighed softly. "Oh well, guess I'll have to buy more Pocky."  
"It's so hard to find it though. I have to sneak into Konoha to get it even." he said quietly to himself.  
Itachi slowly headed off towards Konoha to claim more of his beloved Pocky sweets. The sun shone brightly as he headed off to once again claim his one true love.

* * *

**So did you guess Pocky was Itachi's one true love? I really love Pocky myself and use to buy it all the time in New Jersey. **  
**I live in Kentucky now and the only place that sells it is Wal*Mart. But at least I get my fix. I only like the chocolate though, I hate the strawberry. XD**


End file.
